La Calma Después de la Tormenta
by ThatGreenBean
Summary: Una noche de tormenta que reúne a un héroe y a una joven que no saben el daño que se hacen sin querer. Por que hay quienes dicen "Tan cerca y tan lejos" Cuando puede ser algo muy literal. MariChat.


Nota de Autora: Llevo esperando la serie desde que salió el PV en 2D y ahorita es que estoy escribiendo mi primer fic de MLB, pero al menos me vino una idea. Disfruten.

* * *

Las calles de París pasaron de gritos de desespero a risas y alabanzas en esa tormentosa noche en donde un bebé en un departamento incendiado gracias a un cortocircuito fue rescatado. En esos momentos donde más necesitaban a Ladybug, la super heroína de París, ella no pudo hacer acto de presencia pero su compañero si, aunque el cometer la hazaña de subir 6 pisos sin ascensor gracias a la tormenta eléctrica que corto la electricidad, sólo escalando por el costado del edificio, ya era algo increíble y sumándole como arriesgo su vida al entrar al departamento en llamas, llevando varias heridas y salvando al pequeño niño de seis meses, fue un acto de valentía que le costó mucho al gato negro favorito de París, pero que logro hacer en cuestión de segundos.

Pensaran, por supuesto, ¿Dónde está Ladybug?, la heroína no pudo prestar su ayuda por un examen de matemáticas para el cual no pudo estudiar gracias a que toda la semana Akumas estuvieron atacando la ciudad. Marinette se preguntaba si algún día Hawkmoth se detendría, pero ahora debía de concentrarse en cómo llegar a la solución de una inecuación que le estaba destroza do la cabeza.

Por pensar en actuar con rapidez no pensó en el daño o las heridas que se causó, también porque su voz de la razón se encontraba ocupada y no pudo ir a ayudarle. Aun cuando en esa llamada ella se disculpó mil veces él le dijo que no se preocupara, pero cuando le quiso hablar con cariño un muy frío "ve a trabajar" fue lo que recibió de respuesta. Su Lady era hermosa, con esos ojos azules como ventanas hacia una hermosa pradera y un espíritu indomable encaminado el 100% a la Justicia y a vencer el mal. Como desearía que al menos un pequeño 0,5 % fuera dirigido a al menos prestarle atención al pobre chico que era su compañero, que si dejará de verla por un momento sentiría como si ya no pudiera respirar, que tenía como razón de vida ayudar a la chica que amaba en su búsqueda de la paz. Por eso es que cada vez que dudaba del amor que le profesaba se sentía como escoria, pero esas secas palabras que de vez en cuando le dedicaba le hacían dudar como loco.

Siguió saltando de tejado a tejado pero sus heridas le ardían, perdió parte del traje en su hombro donde se quemó lo cual era bastante extraño para un traje indestructible, pero en unos minutos regresaría a ser Adrien y el traje regresaría a ser Plagg. Aunque este plan empezó a fallar cuando su visión dejo de funcionar, intento llegar a algún lugar conocido y vio un balcón familiar donde sabía que podía pedir auxilio.

Marinette se rindió y llamó por vídeo llamada a Alya quien con gusto le ayudó a resolver los problemas.

-Te dije que es sencillo. Sólo debes despejar tu mente.

-Si eso creo...

-Estas distraída desde que llamaste. ¿Paso algo que deba saber?

" _Quizás que falte a mi palabra de heroína por un estúpido examen, pero no puedo hacer nada porque tengo una doble vida y debo soportarlo_ " fue lo que pensó decirle.

-Nada, quizás es que la lluvia me da sueño.

Iba a continuar hablando con su amiga pero el sonido de algo cayendo en su balcón que era demasiado pesado como para ser la lluvia la asustó.

-¿Que pasa Mari?

-No sé. Voy a ver.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el balcón, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada ya que parecía que la corriente eléctrica de las calles fallaba por la tormenta y el bombillo del balcón se había quemado por una sobrecarga. Pero si pudo ver esos ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad con una intensidad, como si estuviera en peligro, y que en minutos empezó a parpadear con pesadez y se apagó. Asustada saco su celular del bolsillo del suéter rosado largo que usaba para quitarse el frío y encendió la lámpara. Al ver que el dueño de los familiares ojos verdes era Chat Noir, abatido y jadeante bajo la lluvia, soltó su celular y corrió al balcón, tomo al chico por los hombros y lo arrastro dentro de la habitación.

-¡¿Mari?! ¡¿Marinette que está pasando?!

Escucho a Alya gritar y recordó que no podía dejar que la dueña de un blog sobre los dos súper héroes de Francia viera como su mejor amiga ayudaba a uno de ellos. Dejo a Chat en una esquina junto al balcón y fue hasta su computadora.

-¡Todo está perfecto!

-¡Es mentira! ¡Estas toda empapada!

-¡Es que un gato que andaba por la cornisa se cayó por la lluvia! ¡Después te mando un texto!

Sin más que decir cerró la conversación y apago la pantalla y la cámara, por prevenir. Tikki fue volando hacia ella por la conmoción que escucho pero Marinette rápidamente le dijo que se escondiera y que no dejara que el la viera. Fue corriendo hasta Chat Noir y pudo relajarse un poco al ver cómo le entregaba su celular con una pícara sonrisa.

-Necesitas esto para mentirle a tu amiga

Marinette tomo el celular nerviosa pero parecía que estaba muy mareado como para escuchar la charla que tuvo con Tikki asi que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No le mentí, un Gato si cayó en mi balcón.

Chat Noir empezó a reír pero el dolor en su brazo al intentar pararse puso una risa de amargura en su cara. Marinette lo llevó hasta la pequeña cama rosa al lado de la escalera que subía a la cama que ella usaba para dormir. Le dijo que esperará y no hiciera ningún movimiento y el gato estaba muy cansado hasta como para hacer una broma. La chica corrió a su baño y saco una toalla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios y regresó a la habitación, ayudo al chico a sentarse y le seco el cabello con la toalla.

-Princesa, eres tan amable. ¿Cómo un simple vasallo como yo merece tales caricias de tan delicadas manos?

Tomo la mano de Marinette y la beso porque deseaba evitar la tensión, pero no pudo hacer nada ya quela expresión de preocupación en la cara de Marinette ya estaba formada.

-¿Que te pasó?

Marinette sabía que le paso, ella lo abandonó a su suerte al mandarlo sólo a esa misión, sabía que el actuaría antes de pensar y muy dentro de ella sabía que debió de haberlo acompañado, eso era lo que le atormentaba y no le dejaba pensar en las matemáticas, el ver cómo habían repercutido sus acciones la hizo sentir terrible.

-Tuve una increíble misión de la que te enterarás mañana en las noticias del canal 6, no te lo pierdas.-Le pico el ojo pero ella aún se veía deprimida.

-¿Y Ladybug?

-…Mi Lady estaba ocupada, así que trabaje sólo hoy.

-Lo Lamento- Ella sólo pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba muy confundido por la disculpa y su expresión fue lo que hizo que ella empezará recordara que debía aparentar.

-¡Nada! Sólo que... Que irresponsable, haberte dejado solo.

-No es fácil tener una doble vida, mi princesa, entiende eso.

Sintió furia por el comentario de Marinette, por hablar mal de su Lady, pero la entendía, él pudo haberse librado de esas heridas si ella hubiera estado allí, pero no siempre se puede todo.

Dejo de secarle y Chat Noir se sacudió para terminar de secarse pero sólo logro mojar aún más a Marinette, quien sonrió un poco. Tomo el botiquín y le puso medicina y vendaje en la quemada. Le pregunto si algo más le dolía y el sólo extendió suavemente su mano.

-Me duele que no me quieras.

Marinette no le dio importancia al comentario al ver que en el guante el joven había sido cortado al igual que la palma de su mano. Le intento quitar el guante a la fuerza pero no pudo, sólo le causó dolor en el hombro al jalarle el brazo herido.

-¡Hermosa sé que me deseas pero no puedes quitarme mis ropas así! ¡Primero invítame a salir!

Dejo de jalarle el brazo y empezó a disculparse, estaba tan molesta y distraída que olvido la condición de sus trajes. Chat tomo la venda que tenía en su mano y con una sonrisa empezó a vendar su mano el mismo. Marinette volvió a atribuirse toda la culpa pero no podía simplemente decirle ahí que lo abandonó por un examen, porque era la peor excusa para esa situación y terminaría diciéndole su identidad secreta.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?-La expresión de la siempre vivas Marinette era totalmente diferente en estos momentos. - Ya se, te preocupa algún examen ¿No?

Ella lo vio sorprendida por que supo parte de sus problemas, Adrien sólo tosió un poco para hacerse el desinteresado, tenía que pensar que en esos momentos era Chat Noir, el chico chistoso y de vez en cuando bastante atrevido que todos querían, no Adrien, su compañero de clase que debía hacer el mismo examen mañana.

-Sí, tienes razón, aunque ya puedo relajarme un poco ya que logre entender.

Le sonrió un poco más tranquila y Chat se hizo la misma pregunta que se hacía cuando se encontraba con ella siendo su alter-ego. ¿Por qué no era así con el siempre? ¿Por qué no podían tener ese tipo de charlas tranquilas sin que ella se comporte como una fan? Ella fue la primera persona que considero como una amiga, y aún la consideraba como tal, pero descubrió que se sentía mejor con ella siendo Chat Noir que siendo Adrien Agreste. Porque ella le recordaba vagamente a su Lady, sólo que no se había dado cuenta aún.

Tomo la toalla y se levantó de la cama, lentamente se acercó a la dama que se había ganado el apodo de princesa, porque a veces parecía eso, Adrien se había dado cuenta al verla de lejos lo delicada y fina que era para algunas cosas. Cosía con la mayor concentración del mundo y los bocetos que hacía en sus horas libres eran hermosos, y la amabilidad que le mostraba a los demás era excepcional, aun si le causara problemas a veces. Por supuesto que no hallarías a señorita más fina escondida dentro del cuerpo de una simple compañera de clase como lo era Marinette Cheng. La chica de ojos azul cristalino como si el sol se reflejará en un río se alejó algo de él al verlo acercarse lo que le causó risa.

\- Cálmate que no arañó... A menos que me lo pidas.

No sabe por qué dijo eso pero el ceño fruncido de Marinette le causó placer. Puso la toalla en su cabeza y le quito ambas colitas dejando su cabello suelto para proceder a secarlo. Con cuidado masajeo la cabeza de la chica con la toalla pero se detuvo cuando está se quejó.

-Puedo hacer esto sola.

-Yo también, pero lo hiciste por mí. Te estoy pagando. Gracias

La chica se quedó tranquila, le dio el gusto de dejarlo ser coqueto porque sentía culpa, así que paro de chillar hacia el gesto y dejo que prosiguiera. Cuando Marinette relajo su cara y sonrió por que se sentía bien Chat sintió ganas de hacer algo malo, algo muy malo, algo que sería una traición a la chica que amaba, pero quizás ella nunca lo amaría así que pensó que realmente probar algo sólo por curiosidad no mataría a nadie, y si lo matara a él no importaría, le quedarían 8 vidas.

Mordió sus labios cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, sus largas pestañas parecían un velo negro sobre la línea de sus párpados y la hacían ver cómo una muñeca, con sus rasgos asiáticos que hacían presencia, por ejemplo esa piel de porcelana y mejillas rosadas enmarcados por su cabello suelto de un color negro azulado, y sus labios grandes que tenían un poco de brillo sin color pero aún se veía el tono rosado natural. Jalo con la toalla la cabeza de la chica con mucho cuidado y bajo hasta su nivel, Marinette olía a flores de cerezo y Chat Noir se sentía culpable, con la imagen de la chica enmascarada en su cabeza se detuvo, pero prefería terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que se pusiera a llorar por qué no lo amaban como él quisiera que lo hicieran.

-Pareces una muñeca

La beso, primero sólo fue poner sus labios sobre los de ella con un roce tan pequeño que ella creyó que había sido una brisa que pasó, luego pego sus labios a los de ella obligándola a abrir sus ojos sorprendida, cuando sintió que subió sus brazos para separarse de Chat, el los tomo con sus manos y la obligó a mantenerlos abajo, con esto profundizó el beso y Marinette se tranquilizó, dejo de pensar en sus brazos y así Chat Noir la soltó. Dejo que la besara, porque se sintió culpable y eso es lo que él quería, besar a la chica que quería la cual lo abandonó y dejo que lo lastimaran, el beso siguió suave por un rato, Chat se separó pero la volvió a besar de nuevo. Marinette sintió cuando Chat pasó su mano tras su cintura, Mari le tomo algo del cuero de su traje en el pecho y apretó justo encima de su corazón que estaba acelerado. Decidió no molestarlo porque estaba haciendo algo importante para él, estaba besando a la persona que necesitaba, sólo que ella no era Ladybug en ese momento, era Marinette. Tikki veía la escena impactada y como si leyera la mente de Marinette, fue volando hasta la biblioteca y lanzo una pesada enciclopedia al piso antes de esconderse en el librero. Chat Noir se separó y sus ojos fueron directo hacia el sonido, mas no pudo investigar por qué la chica que estaba entre sus brazos le veía desconcertada.

-¿Por qué fue eso?

-..Disculpa mi atrevimiento princesa- Le quito la mano de la cintura y se alejó lentamente de ella

Se quedaron en un silencio donde ella lo veía confundida y él no la miraba. Ahora tenía la idea de que ese gran amor que el chico le profesaba con ese tono de burla, era eso, un chiste.

-Una vez me dijiste que tu corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Ahora fue Adrien el que hablo, no Chat Noir. Fue el chico que no tenía la fuerza para pelear por los que quería quien dio una pequeña risa y vio a Marinette a los ojos.

-Es que creo que me rompieron el corazón Mari.

Fue como una daga en la espalda para Ladybug. En verdad ese chico estaba allí, avergonzado por estar al borde de las lágrimas porque Ladybug lo abandonó y lo mantenía lejos. Si Marinette llegara a sentir más culpa esa noche moriría.

-Lo siento…. Pero a mí me gusta alguien más.

Quizás fue cruel por haberle dicho eso, pero eran tanto Ladybug como Marinette la que hablaban, no podía mentir sobre sus sentimientos, ella tenía que ser honesta, aún si le rompiera el corazón ver a su amigo así.

-Me lo imaginaba. El corazón de la dama ya fue capturado.

-¿Siempre eres así de dramático?- Intento reír un poco ante la alegoría.

-¿Que más le queda a este pobre gato callejero?- Tomo la mano de Marinette y la volvió a besar- Disculpa por robarte tu primer beso.

Marinette estallo en risa y vio con pena al chico.

-Lo lamento ¡Oh! ¡Noble caballero! pero este no es mi primer beso.

La boca de Chat Noir cayó abierta por la revelación y ella río aún más fuerte.

-Ay, que atrevida esta muchacha.

Ambos rieron y el ambiente de tranquilidad y comodidad recién creado fue destruido por el pitido de su anillo. Ambos vieron el anillo al que le quedaban una mancha y media y luego se vieron entre ellos.

-Esta vez duro bastante.

-Sí, debería aprovechar que la lluvia paro.

Fueron hasta el balcón pero Marinette tomo un marcador amarillo y detuvo a Chat antes de que saltara por la baranda. En el vendaje de su mano le dibujo una estrella en el dorso.

-Te considero un amigo, si tienes problemas puedes caer aquí cuando quieras. La próxima vez te daré de los Macarrones que hace mi padre.

-Eso estaría genial -Tomo la mano de la chica y la abrazo antes de saltar y pararse en la baranda- Gracias, en realidad eres muy amable. No le digas a Lady que tengo a otra dama especial.

Marinette sonrió y Chat Noir salto a las oscuras calles de una París nocturna. Que noche tan pesada tuvieron ambos, ya eran las 11 y Mari no pensó en algo más que no fuera subir la escalera y acostarse a dormir.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Tikki subió a la cama y se acurruco en la almohada viendo a Marinette

-Le hice daño Tikki, fue mi culpa

El Kwami no tenía muy claro que paso, así que solo beso la nariz de Marinette y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Ahora Marinette no quería que le importara nada que no fuera descansar para el día de mañana, pero la expresión de Chat Noir no le dejaría dormir tranquila.

.O.

Llegó a la ventana de su habitación y volvió a ser Adrien Agreste, el chico que todos idolatraban por ser bien parecido y amigable, y que por dentro sólo era un chico cansado, herido y que fue abandonado sin intención de nuevo por una mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

-Cuando estoy triste yo como camembert.

El pequeño Kwami negro se acostó en la cabeza de Adrien, estaba cansado por el daño que había recibido, pero estaba más preocupado por su compañero que por el hambre que sentía.

Adrien tomo al Kwami con forma de gato y lo puso en la palma de su mano, Agarró un poco de queso que quedó en la mesa de noche junto a su cama antes de salir a cumplir su deber de héroe y se lo dio a Plagg.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que comas tú.

Plagg dudo en comer, pero de verdad lo necesitaba así que devoró todo el queso y en segundos quedó dormido. Adrien lo puso en la almohada y luego de cambiarse a un pijama azul claro se acostó.

Había besado a Marinette y se sentía emocionado y también muy apenado. ¿Por qué cuando era Chat Noir era atrevido y hacia lo primero que le venía a la mente, y luego Adrien se lamentaba por las acciones de él?

Que dolor de cabeza le causaba el estar peleando consigo mismo, Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste son la misma persona y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, y eso no lo cambiaría en por nada en el mundo. Porque aun si estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug, Adrien conocía a Marinette y sabía que ella lo ayudaría en lo que fuese. Si no fuera Adrien no conocería a aquella muchacha de sorprendentes ojos azules, piel de porcelana y corazón de ángel.

Vio la estrella en su vendaje y con un bolígrafo que estaba en la mesa de noche dibujo al lado un rayo, si Chat Noir cayó de sorpresa como un rayo en su balcón, Marinette era la estrella que había iluminado su oscura noche. Cayó dormido en cuestión de minutos con la mente llena de recuerdos sensoriales, como las suaves y finas manos de Marinette cuidando de él y ese dulce olor de flores de cerezo.

.O.

Marinette llegó apurada a la escuela, se fue a dormir empapada y su madre la regaño por mojar así su cama y por levantarse tarde un día de examen. Apenas se vistió tomo una galleta que se comió en el camino, Tikki salto a su bolso y Marinette corrió hacia el colegio, sólo cuando estaba a mitad de camino noto que no había arreglado su cabello en las colitas de siempre, y estaba despeinado. Cuando llegó la profesora aún no había subido así que entró a la velocidad de la luz y arrastro a Alya al baño, ninguno de sus compañeros pudo decir que fuerza de la naturaleza habla secuestrado a Alya, Kim dijo que fue un fantasma pero Iván dijo que era una mancha voladora, empezaron a discutir y eso dio más tiempo aún.

Ya en el baño Alya ayudo a Marinette a arreglar su cabello, no tenía con que agarrarlo así que tuvo que quedarse con su cabello suelto, pero un mechón de su fleco le fastidiaba, Alya saco de su bolsillo un ganchito con forma de estrella plateado y se lo puso a un costado.

-Perfecta. ¿Ahora me dirás qué pasó anoche?-Como siempre, Alya era tan curiosa y quería saber por qué fue tan rudamente colgada la noche anterior.

Marinette no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la noche anterior, así que recordarlo todo hizo que una gama de expresiones de preocupación, culpa y decepción pasarán por su cara lo que preocupo a Alya quien pensó que no debió haber preguntado y luego Marinette dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-Un gatito se lastimó por mi culpa, pero espero que ya esté mejor.

-Pensé que se había caído en tu balcón…

-Sí, eso pasó... Ojalá esté bien.

Ambas regresaron al salón y la diferencia era que Adrien y Nino ya habían llegado, y de las pocas veces que pasaba, Adrien y Marinette cruzaron miradas por más de 5 segundos y luego desviaron las miradas Alya y Nino se vieron entre ellos con sorpresa y con la mirada acordaron hablar luego de tan extraño acontecimiento. Marinette recibió varios comentarios de todos sobre que se veía diferente pero muy bien con su cabello suelto, Chloe hizo un mal comentario al que sólo Sabrina apoyo y Marinette frunció el ceño preparada para responder.

-No le creas, te ves linda, como una muñeca.

El comentario de Adrien le quito el aire a Marinette y Chloe intento hacer una de las suyas impulsada por la rabia pero la profesora llegó al salón y todos se acomodaron en sus puestos. Adrien hablo por impulso y luego volteo a ver a Marinette, quien andaba por las nubes viendo a la pizarra. Recordó el beso y se sonrojo al ver sus labios rosados, Marinette le pillo viéndola y pestañeo con sus largas pestañas que embellecían aún más sus ojos, Adrien le sonrió y con su mano herida le hizo un gesto ocultando los dibujos antes de ver de nuevo a la pizarra.

No fue la mejor mañana para Marinette ni la mejor noche para Adrien, pero al menos algo tenían en común, el no saber lo tan cerca pero tan lejos que estaba la persona que le preocupaba y le daban ganas de ser feliz, y la persona que le consolaba y le daba ganas de seguir con vida.

* * *

Nota final: Lo escribí en 2 días y en serio lo disfrute por que amo el MariChat. Quizás escriba un Adrianette por que es adorable! ¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus opiniones para poder mejorar!


End file.
